Pages to Turn
by rarityshine
Summary: Toby Royäls is the new girl in school. She's bubbly, sweet, and has a great sense of humor. Who doesn't love a girl like that? Apparently not everyone. Little Miss Envious is out to get Toby and her friends. Will this madness ever end? Better watch your back. It's not over, till' it's over...
1. Hot Chocolate and Possibly My Love

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for my league of absence. I'm back with. A fresh new story for Canterwood Crest! Feel free to check out my other stories! HUGE SHOUTOUT- To all of my reviewers! You make my day when you write reviews about my stories! Thank you so much! ENJOY :)**

Deep breaths. In, out. In out. Today I would be getting a letter from Canterwood Crest boarding school.

I sat up in bed, afraid to check the mailbox. I looked around my room. Teel blue, crinkled wallpaper, posters of every video game character imaginable. Toby Mason Royals. The pretty, carefree, loud, and hilarious seven grader that everyone hated, but everyone wanted to be. Everyone, except me.

I hopped out of bed, putting on my monkey slippers, and looked into the mirror. This girl in the reflection didn't look like me. Long hazel hair, dark brown eyes, pale pink lips. It just wasn't me. You see, this girl in the reflection looked too perfect, to delicate, to gentle. I had changed.

"Toby?" Katy, my sister called. I stepped outside of my room, closing the door behind me. There she was, "Katy? Why are you up so early?" "I should ask the same question to you." We were twins but we look nothing alike. "What do you want?" I ask impatiently. She held up a letter with my name on it.

I took it and ripped it open. It read:

Dear Toby Royals,

We are pleased to welcome you to Canterwood Crest. Congratulations! We will be sending more information regarding school soon. In the meantime, we have provided you with a list of supplies that you will be needing. Please don't forget that school starts Monday, September 1st. Welcome to the Canterwood Crest community!

Sincerely,

Canterwood Crest Admissions Office

I smiled. "You got in didn't you?" I nodded, holding the letter against my chest. "Well, looks like I get two rooms now." She jokes. "You won't miss me at all?" I ask, shocked. "No, I'll miss you for sure. Who's going to make me pancakes in the morning. I don't want to learn how." I laugh, cherishing the last moments I'll have with my feternal twin sister.

Last week was spent on cleaning and shopping. We bought school supplies, a desk, a lamp, a dresser, new clothes, and everything else I would need for my new school.

"Ready to go Toby?" Dad asks, starting the car. "You bet!" My mom and sister waved goodbye. Tears were in my mom's eyes. "Don't forget about us honey!" "I won't mom. Oh! I almost forgot. Katy, this is for you." I handed her a horse that I had made out of clay. It was so small, that it could fit easily into the palm of my hand. It wasn't a big gift, but it was special. "Thanks", she says, holding it carefully.

We drive off, taking the bumpy road, on the way to a new page in my book.

"Nice to meet you Toby. I'll be showing you around Canterwood Crest." A girl with dark brown hair says. "What's your name?" I ask cautiously. I don't want to seem annoying in any way. "It's Heather Fox", she says. I pull my enormous suitcase so that it is resting beside me. "Nice to meet you Heather."

She lead me into a petite brown building made of wood. "This is the main office. The head of the boarding school works here. You can leave your bags here. They'll be delivered to your dorm room." Everything sound so professional here. Way different from my old school Willow Tavern.

She leads me outside. "This, is the gateway." My eyes brighten with excitement as Heather pushes a button that opens the silver gates. "Welcome to Canterwood Crest Toby." I feel like I can't breathe. Before me is a gorgeous water fountain surrounding by blooming tulips. There is so much greenery everywhere, I feel like I'm in a garden.

We are surrounded by different colored buildings and pathways leading to different parts of the campus. "You will be staying over there", she points towards a beige building. "Over here is the Canterwood Crest Sweet Shop. It carries all of the sweets and treats that you'll be needing around here."

She leads me to the horse stables. "Here are the stables where student's horses are kept." "You can ride horses here?" "Of course. I'm a top knotch rider. Maybe you can watch me ride sometime."

I sensed arrogance in her voice. Let's just hope that I'm not rooming with this girl. "Follow me to your dorm room." She takes me back to the beige building, opening the door. "Hello Miss Fox. Who is this?" "I'm Toby Royäls." "The new one? Welcome to Canterwood Crest! My name is Lila, your dorm keeper. I believe that you are in room one twenty-seven. You are rooming with Francesca Loiuse. Here are your keys. It's across the hall to the left, and then make a right." "Thanks Lila." "It's my pleasure."

"Bye Toby. And if you have any questions about Canterwood Crest, just come find me", Heather says, waving. I smile.

I head across the hall. The floor squeaking beneath my feet. It smells like jasmine tea. I find room one twenty-seven and take a deep breath. I twist the key into the door and it opens with ease. I see a girl with short auburn hair unpacking her stuff.

The room looks so luxurious and open. There is a bunk bed, two desks, two dressers, and a bathroom. "Hi! You must be Toby Royäls! I'm Francesca but everyone calls me Frankie." "Nice to meet you Frankie." "So, do you need any help unpacking?" She asks. "Sure, help would be great!" I see my bag in the corner of the room and unzip it. This is going to take a while, I think to myself

An hour later, we are finally done unpacking all of our belongings. We made our beds, filled desks and book cases, as well as closets with close, and set up our T.V. and refrigerator. "It looks fab!" Frankie says, jumping up and down. "It does look pretty sweet", I say, wiping off my overalls.

"Do you mind if I go outside Frankie? I feel like I need some fresh air." "Of course not! Go right ahead!" I grab my leather jacket, apply a coat of lip shimmer, and head off to the stable, wind blowing my hair into my face.

It looks so much different at night. The fountain was lit up with lanterns, most of the lights were out. I liked it this way.

I took a seat near the fountain, looking at the moon. It looked so full, so beautiful. It made me miss my home. I thought about Katy, going to school all alone. And poor Mom and Dad. They had no one to cook meals anymore. Maybe I should go back for a little while.

"Pretty dark out here huh?" A voice says. I turn around to see a gorgeous boy. He looks Asian, with the most charming smile. He has dark brown hair and eyes to match. "It is pretty dark." He smiles. "You must be new around here. I haven't seen you before." "Yeah, I actually just got here today." "Are you liking it so far?" "Yeah, it's great. I just feel a little homesick." "I understand. That's how i felt when I first came."

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asks. "Of course not. Go right ahead." He takes a seat next to me, smiling. "I'm Seth." "Toby." "Nice to meet you", we say at the same time. We both laugh. I shiver, even with my jacket, it's cold. "Do you want to go to the Sweet Shop? It's probably much warmer in there." "That would be great."

We walked to the Sweet Shop, talking about dorm room decorations and things we were excited about. As soon as I steeped in, a blast of heat hit me, making me feel a lot better. "Want me to order? You can pick a table." "Sure." I look around for tables. One in particular catches my eye. It has a candy can swirl table cloth.

I take a seat at it, twiddling my thumbs. I was nervous. What would we talk about? What would I say? What does he think about my washed out overalls and long sleeved purple leapoard print tee-shirt?

He shortly arrives with two mugs of hot chocolate. "Thanks." "No problem."

I take a sip of it, not taking my eyes off of Seth. I hear a buzzing sound. "Sorry. That's probably my phone." Seth reaches into his pocket, pulling out a flip phone. He smiles. I be the already has a girlfriend. What was I thinking!

"You look tired Toby", he says. "I'm okay. Just tired from all of the unpacking." He nods, drinking his hot chocolate. "Do you ride?" I ask, curious. "Yeah. It's pretty cool actually. Maybe I can show you Jade sometime."

"Who's Jade? You're girlfriend?" I blurt out accidentally, immediately blushing. "No", he laughs, "Jade is my horse. You definately have a good sense of humor." I blush profusely again. "So Miss Blushy, did you get your schedule yet?" Seth laughs again. I could tell that I was blushing even more. "No, not yet."

My phone buzzes this time. "It's probably Frankie wondering where I am", I tell Seth. I read the message on the screen. 'Stay away from my boyfriend you creep. Or you'll regret it." It reads. I shiver. "Toby? You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine, I just, I just have to go. I forgot I had to go to this thing." "Toby? Toby! Wait!" I leave Seth, feeling bad immediately after.

My phone buzzes again.

Sabrina- That's right. Run away. You got lucky this time.


	2. Peach Tea and Mysterious Calls

**Hey readers! Chapter two is here! I hope that you enjoy! And it makes my day if you leave a review! :) **

I woke up in the morning feeling better. I brushed off the whole creepy text message thing. It was probably just a sick joke.

I climbed down from the top bunk of our bunk bed, feeling the soft,Hey fuzzy carpet beneath my feet, and wondered over to the desk, checking my phone.

New Message from 1(310)-574-4829:

12:37 a.m. Hey Toby, it's me Seth. Just wanted to know if you're alright. You seemed pretty worried last night.

Toby: I'm feeling a lot better now. How did u get my #?

Seth: Front desk. Are u okay with me having it?

Toby: Totally! I was just wondering. So, what are you doing today?

Seth: I'll probably just take Jade on a trail ride. Remember Jade my horse. NOT my girlfriend? ;)

Toby: ;D That sounds like fun!

Seth: U?

Toby: Idk, probably just hanging around in the dorm. Wait! Would you mind if I came to the stables to watch you ride?

Seth: Sure! But you're gonna need a horse. We're going on a trail ride.

Toby: Alright. I know how to ride a bit, but I might need some pointers.

Seth: Leave it to me! I'm sure you'll do great. Does 9:45 work for you?

Toby: Yup! I'm totally free!

Seth: Alright Toby, I'll see you at 9:45 then.

Toby: K! :)

Seth: :)

Toby: :D

Seth: Lol, bye Toby

Toby: Bye!

I was so excited! I couldn't wait to ride! And Seth would be my personal teacher! "Toby? Why are you up so early?" Frankie asks, giggling. "Seth is going to take me on a trail ride!" "Seth Bailes?" Frankie asks, eyes bulging. "His last name is Bailes?" "Yes! Duh! OMG Toby do you have any riding clothes?" "Omigosh. No. I didn't think of that." "Well, I do know someone that's nice enough to let you borrow some." "Really? Who?" "Me!"

Frankie jumps out of bed and pushes me towards her huge walk-in closet. She walks over to the section labeled 'Riding' and shuffles through some clothes. She comes out with black and grey breaches, a red button down shirt, and riding boots. "I'm sure these will look great on you!"

She gives them to me, ordering me into the bathroom. I take a quick shower, using Frankie's Lavendar Cream shampoo to wash my hair. I hop out, wrapping myself in a hot pink Chiffon towel.

I through on the clothes and walk out of the bathroom. Frankie is waiting for me at her makeup table. "I will make you look beautiful!" I sit down at the table and she uses all different types of products on my face. I don't even know what some of them are called. "Voila!" She says, turning me to look in the mirror.

I look like a fashion model. "Seth won't stand a chance against you!" Frankie says, admiring her work. "Now go!" She pushes me towards the door, smiling. I laugh and graciously say thanks. "Anytime Toby."

I close the door behind me, making my way to the stable. Canterwood Crest is very quiet this morning. I can easily hear the birds chirping and the water fountain running. My phone rings. No caller ID. I answer it, holding it against my ear.

Hello?

This must be Toby. Right?

Um yes. Who are you?

Stay away from Seth okay?

He's just going to take me on a trail ride. Nothing serious. Are you Sabrina?

Yes honey, I am. In fact, I'm Seth's girlfriend. Just don't over stay you're welcome or there will be consequences.

Um...okay...?

Meet me at Pauline's Cáfe at 12:56 for lunch okay? Maybe we can talk about it there. I don't want to be mean or anything, I'm just a little territorial over him.

I understand. I used to have a boyfriend.

Don't forget it.

She hung up. What a weirdo. There's no way I'm going to lunch with her. And I lied, I've never had a boyfriend before. Just keep it a secret. It's between you and me only. And I can't believe Seth already has a girlfriend. I was hoping it would be me.

I finished my walk to the stable, stopping in front if a strawberry roan horse. I really like the stables here. They were nice and spacious so that the horses had plenty of room. There was a water bucket, hay rack, and fresh straw bedding in each horses stall. It smelled fantastic.

"Boo!" Someone shouts behind me. I jump, not knowing who it is. I turn around to see Seth with an amused look on his face. "Got you" he laughs. I roll my eyes and smile. "Wanna see Jade?" "I would love to." He leads me to the fifth stall. I immediately see a pure white horse with blue-black eyes. He opens the stall and I slowly follow. "She's absolutely beautiful", I say. "Thanks. I got her about a year ago for my acceptance into Canterwood Crest. You can stroke her if you want."

"I don't think she'll like me", I say, nervous. "I haven't ridden in a couple of years." "I promise she won't hurt you okay?" "I don't know Seth." He takes my hand, brushing it against Jade's coat. I blush. He slowly takes his hand away, leaving me to stroke her. "She feels so soft", I say, leaning my head against her.

She gives a sit neigh and licks my cheek. He smiles. "I'm going to get her saddened up. Do you feel comfortable riding another horse?" "Yeah, I think so." "Great! I'm going to give you Dyllan. He's really calm, I'm sure you'll work well together. He's in stall eleven, so just walk all the way down to the second to last stall." "Thanks", I say, nervous. What if Dyllan doesn't like me? Does he bite?

As I was walking to stall eleven, I look at all of the other horses in their own stals. A pure black horse catches my eye. Her name plate reads 'Sophie'. I smile at the name. Finally, I reach stall eleven.

Dyllan is a gray speckled horse with glowing black eyes. I try to stay calm. I take a deep breath, slowly opening the stall door. "Hi Dyllan", I whisper, picking up a carrot from the stall floor. "Want a treat?" I ask, offering him the carrot. He gratefully takes it, chewing it in his mouth. "Good boy."

I grab is tack and start saddling him up, wondering how the trail ride is going to go. I tighten Dyllan's girth, putting the saddle blanket on afterwards. Then finally, I put in the saddle, that fit snug on his back.

"Great job with the tack! You got it down." Seth says, smiling. "Thanks! It's funny, I don't remember how to ride, but I remember how to do the tack!" I laugh. Just then, I remember Sabrina, his girlfriend. My laugh starts to fade. "So, you and Sabrina huh?" I say, forlornly.

"Sabrina? Toby, is this another one of your jokes?" "Haha! Very funny Seth, but I know who she is." "Toby seriously, I have no idea who you're talking about." "You're girlfriend!" "I don't even have a girlfriend." "What? But that doesn't make any sense... Maybe it was just a daydream." "You were daydreaming about me?" He laughs. "No, I mean yes, I mean ugh! Darn it!" I laugh.

"I think you had too much hot chocolate last night", Seth suggests. "I bet you're right."

"You're doing great Toby! Just give him a little more reign", Seth says, riding Jade alongside me. I give Dyllan more reign, and sit up in the saddle. We riding on the most beautiful path I've ever seen. The trees are swaying in the breeze, there's a running creek, and the sound of frogs croaking are among us.

"It's such a gorgeous trail", I say, looking at Seth's perfect features. "It is", he says, looking over at me. We both smile at each other and gaze into each other's eyes. "I owe you another trip to the Sweet Shoppe", I say, shyly. "Wanna go after we finish riding?" He suggests. "I'd love to."

"So, do you have any siblings?" Seth asks, curiously. "I have a feternal twin sister. What about you?" "I have a sister who's here with me actually." "What's her name?" "Felicity", he says. "That's cool. I wish my sister was here."

"You have to try the Peach tea smoothie. It's delicious." "Sounds good to me!" I say, smiling at him. "I'll be right back."

I look around once more at the Sweet Shoppe. It was the same, except today, it smelled like fruit. "Hi! Are you the new girl?"A voice asks. As swivel around to see a girl with long brown hair and grey-brown eyes. "I'm Sasha. What's your name?" "I'm Toby." "Wow! I'm loving the name! It fits you." "Thanks." "Are you waiting for someone?" She asks, playing with her hair. "Oh, I just came here with Seth. He's getting Peach tea smo-" "Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down! You're sitting with Seth Bailes?"

"Why is that so shocking to everyone?" "All of the girls obsess over him but he's never interested. He must REALLY like you." My heart starts beating fast. I see him coming back with two smoothies. He sets them down on the table. "Hey Sasha", he says. "Hey Seth! How are you?" "I'm good. Just having a smoothie with Toby."

"Isn't Toby so nice? And I love her style!" "Yeah, she's pretty cool", he smiles at me. Sasha winks and goes back to her table.

"I'm am pretty cool huh?" I say, laughing. He smiles, setting his hand on the table. I nervously put my hand on top of his, smiling. I can feel myself blush. Only my second day here and I already have a boyfriend/crush.

He stares at me, examining every feature of my face. "You even put on makeup for me? How sweet is that?" He laughs.

"I know, I look like a clown", I smile. "No, you don't." His phone rings. He doesn't pick it up or anything. "You should answer that. I give you permission." "It's not important." "And I am?" He winks. I blush so hard, my entire face turns red, I can tell. "It may be important. It's alright, go ahead and answer it." "Alright fine, you win."

He picks up his phone, answering it.

Hello?

Hey Seth. Where are you?

I'm at the Sweet Shoppe.

Alone?

No, I'm here with Toby.

Toby?

She's my girl- I mean friend, she's my friend.

Alright... Don't forget about practice in an hour.

I know Felicity.

Okay, I'll see you later.

Bye.

After he sets down the phone, I giggle uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" "You almost called me you're girlfriend! Haha!"

He smiled. "Seth, I have to ask you something." "What's this something about?" "It's about..."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
